L Lawliet of the Struggle
by Airy Snowbell
Summary: Perjuangan sengit antara Misa Amane dan Airy Crimony (Original Character) untuk memperebutkan pria termanis, terimut, terlucu, teraneh, terpintar dan terideal. Siapa lagi pria beruntung yang diperebutkan oleh dua orang gadis lolita ini, kalau bukan L… Yah, L Lawliet / Eru Roraito (The Greatest Detective in the World). Siapakah yang akan berhasil mendapatkan L?


**L Lawliet of the Struggle**

**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**  
**Summary: Perjuangan sengit antara Misa Amane dan Airy Crimony (Original Character) untuk memperebutkan pria termanis, terimut, terlucu, teraneh, terpintar dan terideal. Siapa lagi pria beruntung yang diperebutkan oleh dua orang gadis lolita ini, kalau bukan L… Yah, L Lawliet / Eru Roraito (The Greatest Detective in the World). Siapakah yang akan berhasil mendapatkan L? Check it Out! Misa VS Ai…**  
**Warning: OOC, OC, Typo (maybe), etc.**  
**Info: L/Eru, Light/Raito. Takutnya ada yang ga tau. Jadinya bingung baca fic-ku. Mmm, bacanya pelan-pelan dan harus penuh penghayatan. Okay?!**  
**Happy reading… Enjoy!**

Sebelum memulai, aku akan menjelaskan Original Character dalam fic ini…  
Airy Crimony (biasa dipanggil Ai) adalah salah satu anak berbakat yang juga dibesarkan di Wammy's House bersama L, Mello, Matt, Near, dll. Usianya lebih muda setahun dari Near. Ai sangat menghormati Mello, Matt dan Near tetapi sangat mencintai L. Ai menyukai L karena kepintarannya, tingkahnya, wajah imutnya dan karena L selalu memberi Ai makanan manisnya. Apapun yang dimakan oleh L, selalu diberikan juga kepada Ai. Seperti Lolipop, permen, coklat, kue, dll.  
Cuaca yang sangat cerah di siang hari. Ai melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah apartemen yang berada di lantai tiga salah satu hotel berbintang lima yang ada di Jepang. Kini ia berdiri di depan pintu apartement itu lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dari tasnya. Ai menelpon seseorang. Tak lama setelah ia menutup telponnya, pintu apartemen itupun terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok pria yang sangat manis dan tampan yang mengenakan kaos putih dan celana jeans biru.  
"Eru-kun" seru Ai seraya memeluk pria yang tengah berdiri di depannya dengan sangat antusias.  
"Ayo!" Ajak Ai setelah melepas pelukannya pada pria yang dipanggilnya Eru-kun itu.  
"Kemana?" Tanya L.  
Ai langsung saja menyeret L, menarik tangannya tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan L. Sebagai pria yang baik, L pasrah saja diperlakukan seperti itu. Ketika sampai di depan Hotel, Ai dan L masuk ke dalam mobil mewah berwarna putih yang sudah menanti mereka. Ai telah mempersiapkan semuanya. Sesuai rencana yang telah dibuatnya kemarin, hari ini berkencan dengan Eru-kun. Sejauh ini rencananya berjalan dengan lancar.  
"Kita akan berkencan, Eru-kun" ungkap Ai dengan wajah memerah.  
"Huh?!" L meganga.  
Melihat ekspresi wajah L yang terlihat lucu baginya, Ai berfikir untuk mengabadikan wajah L ke dalam sebuah alat yang dalam sepersekian detik kini sudah berada di tangannya dan telah berhasil mengambil gambar L. Ai tersenyum senang sambil melihat gambar L yang berhasil dipotretnya. :D  
Tiba-tiba, mobil yang membawa Ai dan L berhenti. Ternyata ada sebuah mobil berwarna merah yang sengaja menghalangi jalan mereka. Tidak lama kemudian, pemilik mobil yang ternyata seorang model bernama Misa keluar dari mobil itu dan menghampiri mobil yang ditumpangi Ai dan L. Ketika Misa membuka pintu mobil, ia melihat pertunjukan yang sangat mengagumkan dan juga mengesankan yang membuatnya hampir terkena serangan jantung mendadak. Ai dan L berpelukan dengan sangat erat, bahkan mengalahkan pelukan 'Teletubbies'.  
"Jangan pisahkan kami, Misa-san" kata Ai momohon tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada L.  
Misa jelas mengabaikan permohonan Ai. Saat ini, Misa sedang berusaha melepas pelukan Ai dan L. Misa mencoba menarik tangan L, baju L, kepala L dan kaki L. Tapi ia tidak juga berhasil memisahkan mereka. Misa juga menyukai L. Setetes keringat telah tampak di dahi Misa melihat tingkah L dan Ai yang bisa dikatakan 'over acting'.  
Ai dan L lega ketika Misa menjauh dari mereka dan kembali ke mobil merahnya. Ai dan L berpikir Misa telah menyerah. Tapi…  
"Aaa!" Ai mencekeram dadanya. Ai merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat. Tak lama kemudian, pandangannya buram dan akhirnya gelap.  
"Aiiii!" L meneriakkan nama gadis dipangkuannya yang kini sudah tidak bernyawa. Air mata L mengalir deras.  
Ternyata Misa kembali hanya untuk mengambil sebuah buku catatan yang tertinggal di mobilnya dan menulis nama Ai di Death Note-nya. Kini sebuah senyuman khas seorang pembunuh telah terpampang nyata di wajahnya.  
Masih dalam kesedihan karena kematian Ai, dengan air mata yang masih terus mengalir tanpa henti, baju L ditarik oleh Misa dari belakang. Tarikan Misa berhasil membuat L keluar dari mobil dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Ai. Karena ditarik Misa, L berjalan mundur sambil trus menyebut nama Ai dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya berusaha menggapai Ai.  
Misa sangat senang berhasil membunuh penghalang yang mengganggunya untuk mendapatkan L, pria yang sangat ia cintai. L telah duduk di dalam mobil Misa, isak tangis masih terdengar darinya.  
"Sekarang kau milikku, Eru-kun" ucap Misa.  
Misa memeluk L. L tidak membalas pelukan Misa. Misa dan L tidak menyadari kalau ada sesosok pria yang lumayan tampan sedang memperhatikan mereka dari luar. L masih larut dalam kesedihan sedangkan Misa larut dalam kegembiraan. Pria itu sedang berdiri di depan mobilnya dengan sebuah buku Death Note ditangan kiri dan sebuah pulpen di tangan kanannya. Bola matanya berwarna merah dan tergambar jelas senyuman khas iblis di bibir tipisnya. Terlihat dia mulai menulis nama seseorang di dalam Death Note-nya. Dia kembali menatap penghuni mobil berwarna merah itu dari luar. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar teriakan Misa…  
"Eru-kun" Ucap Misa. Air matanya mengalir seperti air terjun, Misa tidak henti-hentinya menggoncangkan badan L. berharap L bisa sadar dan membuka matanya. Tapi tidak mungkin, L sudah mati.  
Pria yang sedari tadi memperhatikan L dan Misa ternyata adalah Light Yagami. Sepertinya dia telah menukarkan setengah hidupnya dengan mata shinigami, sehingga dia bisa mengetahui nama lengkap L dan menulisnya di Death Note.

-Ooooo…L Lawliet of The Struggle…ooooO-

Di Surga… (._. )('-' )( ._.)( '-')  
Ai sedang duduk di kursi sebuah taman yang indah. Ai masih terus saja melamun. Meskipun ia masuk surga, tapi bagi Ai surga ataupun neraka sama saja tanpa L. Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya. Sepersekian detik kemudian tiba-tiba ada seorang yang jatuh dari langit tepat di hadapan Ai. Kondisinya baik-baik saja. Tidak ada darah yang keluar sedikitpun. Pria itu berdiri dengan tatapan sayu sambil mengusap-usap hidungnya dengan jari telunjuk.  
Ai berdiri dari tempatnya bertengker lalu memeluk pria aneh itu. "Eru-kun, ternyata kau menyusulku"  
"Ini dimana? Indah sekali dan wangi" kata L takjub.  
Ai melepaskan pelukan hangatnya pada L, lalu berkata "Kita sedang berada di surga, Eru-kun" dengan mata berkaca-kaca.  
"Kenapa Eru-kun bisa ke sini" Tanya Ai.  
"Mmm…" L meletakkan ibu jarinya di bibir "Entahlah!".

-Ooooo…L Lawliet of The Struggle…ooooO-

Light melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat Misa lalu menarik tangannya. Sebelumnya, ia telah mengecek kondisi L, yang ternyata benar-benar telah mati. Light masih terus menatap Misa yang kini telah berada di dalam mobil kodok hitam miliknya. Light heran, sedari tadi Misa terus saja menangis dan air matanya belum juga habis. Bahkan mobil keren Light saja kebanjiran air mata. Bisa diperkirakan air mata Misa kalau dikumpulkan mungkin bisa dipakai mandi.  
"Sudahlah Misa, apa yang kau harapkan lagi. L sudah mati. Jangan membuang air mata dan juga tenaga hanya untuk menangisi kematiannya" saran Light.  
"Raito-kun jahat. Jahaaaaat… " ucap misa terisak.  
"Huh! Aku bingung, jelas-jelas aku lebih tampan. Kenapa kau malah menyukainya, bukan aku?" Tanya Light.  
"Eru-kun itu lucu, Raito-kun tidak. Eru-kun imut, Raito-kun tidak. Eru-kun matanya seperti panda, Raito-kun tidak. Eru-kun rambutnya hitam, Raito-kun tidak. Eru-kun pakai baju kaos putih lengan panjang, Raito-kun tidak. Eru-kun pakai celana jeans biru, Raito-kun tidak. Eru-kun aneh, Raito-kun tidak. Eru-kun tidak pakai kaos kaki, Raito-kun pakai. Eru-kun suka makanan yang manis, Raito-kun tidak. Eru-kun bungkuk, Raito-kun tidak. Mmm, apa lagi yah?" Jelas Misa.  
Light menunduk. Tiga siku-siku telah menghias dahinya.  
"Alasan bodoh apa itu. Itu sama saja kau menyuruhku menjadi orang aneh seperti L" kata Light.  
"Meskipun kau bertingkah aneh seperti Eru-kun, aku juga tidak akan menyukaimu"  
"Terserah apa katamu, yang pasti sekarang kau milikku" kata Light.  
Light sudah mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Disampingnya, Misa sedang mencoba mengambil Death Note Light. Berhasil! Light tidak menyadarinya. Misa menulis nama seseorang dan tidak lama kemudian jantung Misa pun berhenti berdetak. Light berbalik ketika mendengar suara tertahan dari seorang gadis yang sedari tadi duduk di sampingnya itu. Light menghentikan mobilnya dan mengecek keadaan Misa. Ketika mengetahui Misa telah pergi, Light merasakan sakit sekaligus sesak di dadanya. Light mengambil Death Note di tangan Misa dan melihat goresan terakhir disana 'Misa Amane'. Ternyata Misa menulis namanya sendiri di Death Note. Light tidak percaya Misa akan semudah itu mengakhiri hidupnya hanya untuk menyusul L. Seberapa besarkah cinta Misa pada L? Akhirnya Light memutuskan untuk menyusul Misa. Dan kini goresan terakhir di buku catatan bersejarah yang bernama Death Note itu pun bertuliskan nama 'Light Yagami'.

-Ooooo…L Lawliet of The Struggle…ooooO-

Di Neraka… (._. )('-' )( ._.)( '-')  
Suhunya sangat panas. Terdengar suara orang-orang yang berteriak minta pengampunan. Misa menggigit jarinya. Kini ia berada di antrian pengadilan neraka. Sang hakim yang mulia nantinya akan memutuskan hukuman apa yang akan diberikan kepada orang-orang yang tengah mengantri ini. Kaki Misa gemetaran dan terasa berat, bahkan Misa tidak mampu berjalan selangkah pun. Misa tidak ingin dihukum. Misa takut. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang.  
"Jangan takut, Misa. Aku ada di sini bersamamu" kata Light.  
"Raito-kun" kata Misa meneteskan air mata.

-Ooooo…L Lawliet of The Struggle…ooooO-

Kabar kematian L dan Ai telah disampaikan oleh Watari kepada seluruh penghuni Wammy's House. Ketika mendengar penjelasan Watari tentang detail kematian L dan Ai, seluruh anak berbakat Wammy's house menganga selama satu jam penuh.  
Matt menghela nafas berat, Mello geram karena kekonyolan kematian Ai dan L sedangkan Near malah berlari ke kamarnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Near telah kembali dengan membawa sebuah catatan yang bertuliskan 'Life Note'.  
"Catatan apa yang kau bawa, Near?" Tanya Watari.  
"Ini Life Note. Life Note ini bisa menghidupkan Ai dan L kembali" kata Near sambil menunjukkan Life Note yang berada di tangannya.  
Mello langsung merampas Life Note di tangan Near. "Kau sudah mencobanya?" tanya Mello.  
"Belum" kata Near.  
Tanpa basa basi, Mello bergegas mengambil pulpen dan menulis nama L dan Ai pada Life Note itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, L dan Ai yang sedang berpelukan mesrah muncul dihadapan mereka semua. Near berjalan memeluk Ai dan L lalu diikuti Matt dan seluruh penghuni Wammy's House termasuk Watari, kecuali Mello. Karena kondisi Mello sekarang tidak memungkinkan untuk bergabung dengan yang lain dan meskipun Mello dalam keadaan sangat sadar, Mello tidak akan mungkin mau bergabung dengan yang lain dan merusak image-nya sebagai Wammy's Boys terkeren hanya untuk memeluk L dan Ai. Mello pingsan duluan setelah melihat semua orang disekellingnya berpelukan seperti teletubbies.

THE END

Hihiiii…  
Maaf, kalo ga lucu. Maaf kalo ga bagus. Maaf kalo banyak kesalahan.  
Berawal dari perdebatan Ai dengan Misa di Facebook memperebutkan L. Dan muncullah ide untuk membuat fic ini. Perdebatan kami ceritanya kurang lebih seperti ini. Perdebatan kami memang aneh-aneh. Ga ada yang mau mengalah. Tapi berhubung Ai yang buat fic ini, jadi yah Ai yang berhasil mendapatkan L dan hidup bahagia selamanya… wkwkwk…  
Ai menerima kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun.  
Review Please!  
Review adalah semangatku… Ganbare!


End file.
